


26 Letters and A Girl

by fitz-and-simmons (fitzandjemma)



Series: 26 Letters [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Letter, Love Confession, Part Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzandjemma/pseuds/fitz-and-simmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons finds a letter she was not meant to see</p>
            </blockquote>





	26 Letters and A Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOwlish1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOwlish1/gifts).



> Thanks to TheOwlish1 for the idea! Have a fic my dear friend :) 
> 
> See 26 Letters for the letter in question.

Rather unglamorously for secret agents, the chores still needed to be done. Mostly lower down agents were assigned such tasks but, as a punishment, Director Coulson was fond of forcing his personal team to do tasks for him. 

This hadn't been a problem so far for Jemma 'I like following the rules' Simmons until her occasional clumsiness presented itself. She's broken Coulson's favourite mug and he'd put her on laundry duty.

Honestly, didn't he have bigger concerns right now than washing and mugs, wondered Simmons as she collected the first basket from the pile. Each team member had their clothes washed separately to prevent losses and mix ups, and it was going to take forever. Plus she had to sort everything and there were only a couple of machines.

Kneeling by the the first machine she began to sort through the basket. Urgh, whose pants were these? She checked the name on the side of the basket. 

Typical! It was - oh. Fitz. 

She'd washed his clothes before, way back when, but now there was this distance between them and she wasn't sure if it was appropriate to touch his underthings. 

This just became weirder. Flinging down the pants, she picked up a pair of trousers. Now that she knew this was his stuff, she'd have to check to pockets. He'd broken more than one machine in the academy by leaving weird pieces of machinery in them and if that happened, she might be on laundry duty for the rest of her life. 

There was nothing in the first pair but the second yielded a rustling and a faded yellow piece of paper. It was folded into four with the edges flaking off and tears along the creases. 

Without thinking and too intrigued to stop, she opened it and began to read. 

The first two words shocked her immediately. 

_Dear Jemma,_

Why was he writing to her? And how come she'd never seen this before? 

She read on and on. It was a love letter, and an explicit one at that. Before this the only indication of his feelings had been those hurried words in the med pod _'you're more than that to me Jemma.'_ But here was his soul bared. 

It ended with;

_I'm rambling again but what I'm trying to say Jemma is I. love. you._

_I love you._

_Leo Fitz._

She gasped. Those three little yet huge words. What he'd said before had been ambiguous and vague but this was crystal clear. 

She was interrupted from her haze of silently freaking out by a rukus descending the stairs two at a time. A Scottish voice clattered down, filled with fear. 

"Sorry, I think I left-" He stopped as soon as he made it to the doorway and saw the item he had been trying to find in entirely the wrong hands. "Je- Simmons. You weren't... I uh. I didn't mean to leave that there. Shit." 

She was still kneeling on the floor, though it had been years since she'd gotten there. She gazed up at him, tears in her eyes. 

"Fitz."

"I'm so sorry. You uh- I didn't want you to see that." She seemed confused so he pressed on. "Not that ah it's a secret. I wrote it a while back. I dunno why I kept it. It's just... I didn't want to pressure you. I know you don't- you don't feel the same way and that's fine. It's my problem, not yours."

"That's not it." Her voice was hoarse. "I've been trying to tell you, I... I don't know how I feel. I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Oh." He was a little stunned "Well, will you... Will you let me know when you do?"

"I..." She stood up. "Yes, of course. But I want to be friends, now, whatever happens. I miss you Fitz. I want my best friend back."

"I think I can do that." 

Suddenly she flung herself at him in a hug, nearly knocking him over. He leaned into it gently, not quite sure if this was another dream. 

In that laundry room doorway he considered how he would have done anything to have stopped her reading that letter. But now that she had, the floodgates had been released and for a parched man, desperate for a drink of her, it was pure euphoria. 

It was not the end of the black times they had been having but it was perhaps the beginning of the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if I'm happy to upload this when it's not half eleven at night ha ha. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
